It Takes a Village
by Gleegirl85
Summary: Puck and Rachel meet at a young age. What happens when they go thru the trials of long distance relationships on top of being so young? WIll they make it? Or will it take a village to make this work?


It takes a Village

The Allen County fair was in full bloom by the time the Berry family made it to the fairgrounds around lunch time. They made it a point every year to head to the fair and check out the rides and see all the cool exhibits.

"So which ride do you want to go on first sweetie?" Leroy Berry asked his young daughter as his family walked around the fair. It was the beginning of August and was still pretty hot out so most of the people had moved inside to stay cool.

"I wanna go on the ferris wheel Daddy!" Fourteen year old Rachel said as she looked up at her daddy with big doe eyes. Every year they would ride every ride and then repeat all their favorites one last time before going home. "Do you think we could get the unlimited ride bracelet this year?"

"I don't know-" Leroy said as he turned and saw his husband Hiram smirking. It was no secret that Leroy was a sucker for Rachel; especially with the doe eyes.

"Hiram?" An unfamiliar voice interrupted the family causing them to turn around. "I thought I recognized you!"

"Leah? Leah Turofsky?" Hiram Berry said as he hugged the woman. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Well its Leah Puckerman now." Leah laughed as she hugged her old friend. "How are you Hiram? Still causing trouble at the synogoge?"

"I'm sure your father has kept you up on all the gossip." Hiram laughed as he greeted Leah's companion. "Hello Abiram. Good to see you again sir."

"Same to you Hiram. I see you're out with your beautiful family. "Abiram said as Leroy and Rachel stepped up into the conversation. "Hello Leroy and Rachel."

"Hello Mr. Turofsky." Rachel greeted Abiram. He was a leader at their synagogue in town and she had always been fond of the sweet old man. He reminded her of her grandpa Berry before he passed away a few years ago. "Did you come to the fair to ride the rides too?"

Abiram let out a rich laugh. "Oh no my dear, my old heart could not stand the thrill I'm afraid. I am just tagging along with my daughter Leah and my grandson Noah." He looked around. "Who I can't seem to find."

"I swear...that boy is going to be the death of me." Leah sighed as she spotted a familiar head near the drinking fountain. "Noah...come over here and meet some old friends."

Noah "Puck" Puckerman turned towards his mom and rolled his eyes as he walked towards her. He hated when they came to visit his grandpa in Lima because they always ran into "old friends". His mom had grown up in the small town and knew everyone so they naturally had to meet him and tell him how much he looked like his father. The only thing he hated more than having his cheeks pinched by his grandpa's old girlfriends is being compared to his father.

David Puckerman had left his pregnant wife and ten year old son almost 5 years ago to become a rock star. Puck doesn't remember much before that but he doesn't remember his father being any good. They used to get a few hundred dollars in the mail every couple months to help with bills and such but eventually Leah needed to move the small family to a small apartment a few cities over to look for work. She now worked 3 different jobs to make ends meet and support them. David Puckerman hasn't been heard from in over 3 years.

"Noah dear," Leah said as she pulled her son up next to her. Even at fourteen he was almost as tall as she was. "This is my old friend Hiram Berry. We used to go to school together and he attends the synagog with your grandpa."

"Its nice to meet you Noah." Hiram said as he smiled at the young boy. It was very obvious who the boys father was and although Leah and Hiram had not kept it touch since they both had moved away from Lima, Hiram knew of the rumors surrounding David Puckerman. It was a shame he left such a beautiful and loving woman to raise his two kids alone. "Forgive my rudeness. This is my husband Leroy." Leroy shook everyone's hands. "And this is-"

"Hello, I'm Rachel Barbara Berry." Rachel announced as she reached her hand out to Leah. "I'm going to be on broadway someday."

All the adults laughed as Leah took the young girls hand. "Well Rachel, I'm Leah and when you make it to broadway you be sure to save me a seat on your opening night."

Rachel beamed as she turned her attention to the boy her age. She couldn't deny he was attractive with his dark jeans and light blue t-shirt. She even thought his mohawk was cute. "Hello Noah. It's nice to meet you. You're grandfather has told me so much about you."

Puck turned his attention from Hiram who was still staring at him oddly to the girl. She was definitely hot...in a sneaky kind of way. She was wearing a short pleated yellow skirt and and a white tank top with a puppy on it. Her hair was pulled back into a half pony tail but there was something in her eyes that drew him in. "Puck. I go by Puck." He said with a smirk.

Rachel made a face. "Well since your grandfather calls you Noah and he's practically family, I'm going to call you Noah too." Rachel added with a nod.

"Whatever you want my jewish american princess." Puck shrugged. This girl talked too much in his opinion. He turned to his mom. "So can we go on some rides now?"

"Noah! Don't be rude." Leah blushed. Her son was too much like his father some times. "You know, I'm sure Rachel would love to go on some rides with you while us adults catch up."

"Oh I love the ferris wheel!" Rachel exclaimed. "I especially love when it stops on the top and you get to see the whole carnival."

"Yeah...sounds cool." Puck really thought she talked to much. He turned to his grandfather. "Can I get some money for tickets?"

The group walked over to the ticket booth next to them and started to read the prices. "How many tickets do you think you'll need?"

"We were just going to get Rachel an unlimited ride bracelet. That way she could ride all day long." Leroy said as he reached into his back pocket and frowned. "That is if I had brought my wallet."

"Oh honey." Hiram said as he reached into his back pocket. "Shoot. I left mine in the car. We'll have to go and get it."

"Nonsense." Abiram said as he dug into his wallet and pulled out a couple bills. "I'll pay for both kids bracelets."

"Oh Abiram. We couldn't possibly let you pay for Rachel." Hiram gushed as he tried to push the money away. "We'll just take a few minutes to walk back to the car."

"I insist." Abiram urged before leaning in. "Besides..you'll be doing me a favor and getting Noah out of my hair for the day. Kid is a handful."

Leroy and Hiram laugh as they passed the cash to their daughter. "Rachel be sure to thank Abiram for the bracelet and you and Noah behave and stick together."

"Yes Daddy." Rachel smiled and hugged Abriam. "Thank you Mr. Turofsky." She turned to Puck. "Read to get our bracelets?"

"Sure." Puck shrugged. He guessed it couldn't be so bad. Maybe if she bent down he could see her panties. "Whatever you want babe."

"Noah." Leah warned. "Behave. You understand me?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "Geez Mom. You act like I'm going to set the place on fire." His mother raised her eyebrow. "The library was an accident and they were never able to prove it was me anyway."

The adults laughed and watched as the two teens stood in the ticket line. Noah took Rachel's money and ordered two unlimited ride bracelets and smirked as her as she blushed.

"You know." Abiram smiled. "I wish I could say I planned this matchmaking session."

"Oh Dad." Leah laughed. "They are far to young to be worrying about that." She paused and thought for a second and smiled at the Berry men. "Although...if I could choose my daughter-in-law I can't think of a better family for her to come from."

"If only they could have met when they were in their twenties." Hiram commented and his husband nodded as they watched Noah smile and place his hand on their daughters lower back as they walked towards the rides. "Or on second thought...their thirties."


End file.
